


Never Ever

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Crackvid, Fanvids, Gen, Taylor Swift - Freeform, no its becky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 12:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Black Lion is so done with you, Zarkon.





	




End file.
